EREBUS
by The Foxlady
Summary: la mano que hiere y la mano que cura se reunen para proteger a Saori de una amenaza más antigua que ella...


EREBUS

( EVERYTIME WE TOUCH )

A Saint Seiya Fiction

By The Fox.

Prologue

La cámara estaba en sombras, las espesas cortinas bloqueando el paso de las luces del norte que se reflejaban en los ventanales. La noche era serena en Escandinavia, serena y muda en la inmovilidad de sus glaciares, sin siquiera viento que levantase el polvo de diamante de la nieve recién caída, iluminada por los fantásticos colores de la aurora boreal. Bajo el cielo negro las estrellas titilaban, lejanas y claras, y sobre el mar igualmente negro los icebergs avanzaban con calma elegancia.

Dentro de la cámara principal del castillo de Asgard el gran hogar que daba calor a la estancia había convertido sus llamas en un rescoldo suave y rojo que trazaba fantásticas sombras anaranjadas en la estancia, apenas el suficiente para orlar las cosas con un reflejo de atardecer. Apenas daba calor suficiente, pero eso hacía aún más confortable el lecho, cubierto de pieles y edredones, adornado con colgaduras pesadas de un rojo oscuro, sus almohadas forradas trasmitiendo el calor en su pesada suavidad. El piso, de espléndida madera dura, estaba recubierto de tejidos de lana, y las paredes decoradas con pesados gobelinos, antiguos y belicosos.

Pero todo el ingenio que se había utilizado en el esfuerzo del hombre para dejar el frío de la boreal Escandinavia fuera no se comparaba al calor sencillo y natural que emitían los dos amantes abrazados en el lecho, sumidos en un sueño un poco vigilia, un poco cansancio tras el amor.

La mujer dormitaba, tendida de bruces, abrazada a la almohada de plumas con brazos delicados, su rostro oculto, cubierta sólo hasta las caderas por el edredón rojo, su espalda pálida como la nieve desnuda excepto por la larga marea de cabellos color hielo que descendía, suave y ondulante, hasta rozar el piso. Rodeando su cintura con el brazo como si temiese que se expusiera al frío, el hombre dormitaba, la cabeza de rizos de un castaño claro hundida en el costado de su pareja, sus fuertes hombros relajados en el sueño.

Una brisa se levantó en los fiordos lejanos, arrastrando una vaharada de nieve: el viento agitó el rescoldo de la chimenea, liberando unas pocas chispas, y agitando las colgaduras levemente. El hombre abrió los ojos, de un pálido celeste, inteligentes y amables a la vez, y se enderezó en el lecho, lentamente para no despertar a su compañera.

Afuera, la brisa se convirtió en un viento sombrío, amenazante, que parecía descender del mismo cielo en espirales cargadas de violencia. Algunos icebergs detuvieron su avance, el mar encrespándose en un blanco oleaje: la nieve se elevó en caprichosas formas, y contra las ventanas del castillo de Asgard golpearon copos de aguanieve, congelándose antes de resbalar por los gruesos vidrios.

Una llama se elevó al impulso del viento en la chimenea, e iluminó la estancia, haciendo que el claro perfil de Frey, sacerdote de Odín, reflejara su tensión. La noche blanca de Escandinavia parecía volverse sombría al influjo de una voluntad lejana y poderosa: el viento, cada vez más violento, parecía aullar con voces de lobos hambrientos. Y el crescendo avanzó, hasta que las ventanas retemblaron y la mujer se enderezó de golpe, con un grito y los ojos dilatados; tan brusco estuvo de rodillas, los brazos apretados contra el pecho, que casi resbaló atrapada en las mantas y fue Frey quien la sujetó en el revuelo de sábanas, evitando que cayera. Ella gritó, incoherente, su rostro una máscara de miedo: pero Frey no la soltó, aferrándola contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Hilde!- exclamó- Hilde, despierta, soy yo!-

Ella emitió un sollozo, y al fin su cuerpo tenso se aflojó, apoyándose contra el cuerpo fuerte y pálido de Frey, que la acunó. Pasó un largo rato, mientras ella lloraba en silencio y los ojos de Frey derramaban silenciosas lágrimas en su pelo; el viento se había calmado, dejando oír con claridad la respiración agitada de la sacerdotisa de Odín.

Cuando al fin los sollozos de Hilde se calmaron, levantó el rostro y miró a Frey a la cara. Su amante, que era también su mejor amigo y su compañero le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y se secó sus propios ojos, antes de rodearla con sus brazos.

- Qué soñabas?- preguntó, en voz baja. No necesitaban muchas palabras entre ellos: dotados de poderes semejantes y complementarios, los dos servían al mismo Dios y salmodiaban las mismas oraciones de la mano, consagrados a su señor aún antes que el uno al otro. Pero como dos almas gemelas, nada había podido interponerse entre el sereno sacerdote y la severa sacerdotisa.

Hilde movió la cabeza, echándose el flequillo atrás. Su mirada era azul acero, normalmente tan fría e incisiva como los ojos de un águila nival: pero para Frey sus ojos eran suaves y trasparentes como el agua pura. Envuelta en sus brazos, habló despacio.

- No fue exactamente un sueño. Fue… como el borde de un sueño. Vi cosas… cosas extrañas. Vi llamas. Llamas crepitando en ramas… y ví algo como una piedra negra.- dijo, parpadeando.- No fue una visión, fue como si… tratase de ver por la fuerza, como si algo me advirtiera sin apenas fuerzas… pero fue tan… intenso.- agregó, frotándose los propios brazos.- Tú sentiste…?-

- Algo sombrío y muy poderoso nos rozó, algo que atravesó nuestras barreras como si fueran aire…- dijo Frey acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.- Lo que sea, es más poderoso que nosotros dos juntos.- agregó, con la humildad del verdaderamente fuerte.

Hilde asintió, su respiración calmándose. Nadie hubiera creído que algo podía hacer llorar de miedo a la poderosa sacerdotisa: nadie hubiera pensado que el roce de ninguna sombra podría haber hecho que Frey, con un suspiro, buscase la fuerza que podía trasmitirle el contacto del cuerpo de Hilde, hundiendo el rostro en su seno, la joven abrazándolo estrechamente. Los dos se quedaron un momento en el lecho, unidos, Hilde al fin arrodillada sobre sus fuertes muslos para que él pudiera abrazarla por completo, y luego él suspiró, y la miró, paz en sus ojos, la paz que encontraban el uno en el otro. Él era un guardián poderoso, su capacidad de protección inmensa: ella era una guerrera invencible. Él era capaz de bucear en el pasado como en un libro, resolver los misterios, explicar los dogmas con la paciencia de un maestro: ella podía rasgar los velos del futuro con sus ojos proféticos de águila. Los dos juntos habían bebido del pozo de la sabiduría, se habían empapado del agua de Mimir, y había entregado su vida a guisa del ojo faltante de Odín.

Ninguno de los dos sacerdotes había comprendido que les había sido quitado la mitad de sí mismos para que al reunirse, estuvieran más completos que nadie. Cuando se conocieron, la dama de capa negra como el agua ártica y el señor vestido de nievo, habían pasado unos momentos congelados, como al encontrar una visión de un espejo ante ellos.

Y ahora, sus manos se unían estrechamente mientras el miedo daba paso a la emoción, y esta a la pasión, en besos tan largos y abandonados que parecían capaces de durar toda la noche ártica.

Capítulo Uno:

Saori Kido, para algunos la mayor heredera de Japón, para otros el mejor partido, y para unos pocos, la encarnación de la diosa de la guerra estaba dormida, un simple pareo de colores envolviendo su cuerpo sobre su traje de baño blanco, las piernas recogidas, la cabeza hundida en su pelo espeso en una trenza deshecha. Una ramas sombreaban su rostro de los rayos del sol, pero su cuerpo estaba tibio y cómodo en la hamaca de fibra vegetal, meciéndose lentamente en la tarde larga y calurosa. El viento no era más que una tenue brisa que hacía rumorear los árboles de la mansión Kido: apenas el suficiente para agitar las largas hebras lisas de su cabello. Dormía, tras un almuerzo abundante y una larga sobremesa risueña, porque todos los chicos Kido estaban en casa.

También dormido, Shiryu flotaba en la piscina en una cama inflable, un libro abierto dejando un rectángulo pálido en su abdomen que se tostaba lentamente al sol. Sus pies en el agua, el hombre llamado Dragón dormía profundamente, su cabello trazando caprichosos arabescos en el azul de la piscina, su tez clara tomando color de a poco, una leve sonrisa en su rostro bajo la caricia del intenso sol tras tantos años en un refugio lluvioso. Sólo el rumor del viento en las ramas y el amable chapoteo de un surtidor acompañaba sus sueños soleados, dejando que la tarde avanzara en silencio.

Dentro de la casa, a pocos metros, pero a cubierto del calor del sol tras un aire acondicionado que zumbaba suavemente y cortinas lechosas que protegían los ojos del día resplandeciente, Hyoga también dormía, su cuerpo estirado cuan largo era en un fresco sofá de claro cuero. Llevaba una larga camiseta azul y shorts blancos lo único cubriendo su figura musculosa, fuerte pero amable, la cabeza apoyada en el muslo de Shun, que veía televisión con los pies cómodamente apoyados en un poof. Hyoga dormía profundamente, tan cómodo y tan amistoso como un oso polar: Shun sonrió para sí, revolviéndole el cabello mientras su programa iba a comerciales y bebía un poco de agua de cebada con limón puesta en un vaso helado a su lado. Shun, su suave cabello plumoso apartado del rostro con un elástico descuidado, un muy delgado pantalón de buzo café claro cubriendo sus delgadas piernas y una camiseta blanca un poco húmeda pegada a la piel tras un chapuzón hacía no mucho rato, se veía joven y delicado como una chica. Su programa estaba terminando, pero no quería incomodar al dormido Hyoga, y con una sonrisa se acomodó en el sofá, disfrutando del aire acondicionado.

Y en la cocina, Seiya Kido estaba buscando helado, ya relamiéndose con las grandes cajas de cartón que contenían los sabores favoritos de Saori, en particular con uno muy curioso de caramelo y miel que era el favorito de la joven. Seiya ya había hundido la cuchara en él y estaba comiendo directamente del cartón, disfrutando el delicioso frescor dulce que bajaba por su garganta, sentado en el suelo de baldosas heladas, las piernas cruzadas y la caja en ellas, mojando al descongelarse sus viejos jeans y la camiseta roja, cuando oyó unos pasos y vio a Tatsumi, el viejo mayordomo que Saori tanto quería, apoyado en el umbral, un gesto de desaprobación y un poco de burla en su cabeza calva.

- Podría haberle traído un plato, una bandeja y una servilleta, Seiya.-

- Podrías. Y podría ser aburrido. Quieres un poco?-

- Es el helado de la señorita Saori.-

- Viejo, son cinco kilos de helado. Saori no podría meterse ni uno. Además.- agregó relamiéndose.- Saori siempre ha sido una persona generosa.-

- La señorita necesita comer bien, Seiya. Con toda la energía que gasta, y con lo mucho que se esfuerza…- Tatsumi suspiró, y movió la cabeza, empezando a preparar una bandeja con refrescos. Seiya se quedó un momento con la cuchara en la boca, mientras se levantaba del suelo y colocaba la caja mojada en el counter. Era cierto: nadie sabía mejor que él lo que Saori hacía. Era cierto que ellos eran guerreros, guerreros casi invencibles, listos a entregar sus vidas en cualquier momento por protegerla: pero cómo podían protegerla de su propia misión, del esfuerzo que aunque estuviese apoyado por una voluntad divina, desgastaba su frágil cuerpo? Saori pasaba días completos trabajando con la Fundación Graude, la organización filantrópica de su abuelo, y aún con la ayuda de Shun supervisaba la mayor parte de las dádivas y ayudas ella misma. Ese sólo trabajo hubiera bastado para agotar a cualquiera: pero Seiya y Tatsumi sabían, al igual que los otros Caballeros, que por las noches una Saori que dejaba atrás su celular, sus medias y su notebook, entraba descalza al observatorio de la casa y se pasaba la noche en silenciosa meditación, dejando arder su cosmo como un sol nocturno, rezando hasta que el poder de Athena curaba heridas abiertas en la tierra, ya fuera un terremoto al otro lado del mundo o una niña moribunda en un hospital cercano. La gracia de Athena ardía como un bálsamo en una llaga, como el sol tras la lluvia, como el calor de un lecho familiar, y todos los caballeros lo sentían en esas noches, algunos lo suficientemente fuertes para orar y sumar sus cosmos a ella, otros sólo observando con ojos maravillados esa gracia divina del cielo. Todos despertaban llenos de energía, pletóricos de Cosmo, alimentados por ese sol de noche que era su diosa viva y poderosa, pero Saori amanecía débil y ojerosa, hambrienta y cansada, y pasaban días antes de que recuperase las fuerzas.

Y era por eso, más que por cualquier temor de un enemigo o de una batalla que los cuatro caballeros más cercanos a la diosa, los que además de ser sus guardianes eran sus amigos, habían llegado uno tras otro a la casa Kido, para estar con ella y tratar de devolverle un poco de color a sus mejillas por el poder de su amor, si no bastaba el Cosmos.

- La señorita tiene visitas, pero preferiría dejarla dormir. No podía usted atenderlos, Seiya?- preguntó Tatsumi, sacando a Seiya de sus pensamientos. Los dos se miraron: como antiguos prisionero y vigilante, se detestaban cordialmente, pero su preocupación por aquella frágil mujer de ojos cálidos los unía a diario. Seiya asintió, limpiándose la cara con una servilleta y saliendo de la cocina, Tatsumi con más calma tras él, una bandeja en su mano. Pero Seiya, que bajaba la escalera de tres en tres, se detuvo al pie y esbozó una sonrisa auténtica, al ver sentados en la salita de recibo de Saori, frescos bajo el aire acondicionado, a una bella pareja.

- Hilda! Frey!-

Hilda se levantó, sonriendo, y le extendió las manos: pero Seiya la abrazó, la levantó y la hizo girar con facilidad, revoleando su vestido de gasa celeste, antes de estrechar las manos de Frey afectuosamente, la camisa blanca y delgada y los ligeros slacks del mismo color que el vestido de Hilda rejuveneciendo al siempre serio sacerdote. Frey también sonrió, mientras el energético Pegaso insistía en acomodarlos, preguntarles por su viaje, servirles bebidas frías y enviar a Tatsumi con sus bolsos de viaje arriba, sin querer ni oír hablar de un hotel: Seiya siempre había sido el más cálido de corazón de los cinco caballeros de bronce, y Hilde recordaba con ternura cuánto le debía a ese amable corazón.

-… y se deben haber rostizado viajando en esta ola de calor, Hyoga se queja todo el santo día y poco más vive dentro del freezer… y Claire?-

- Ella se quedó cuidando Asgard mientras nosotros viajábamos.- dijo Hilde suavemente.- Aunque tenía muchos deseos de venir y ver a Hyoga.-

- No te preocupes, el pato se larga cualquier día de estos a verla, tú sabes que esos dos no pueden vivir separados.- dijo Seiya riendo.- Y ustedes dos, tortolitos? A qué vienen? No me digan que es de viaje de novios… o a pedirle su bendición a Saori, ustedes saben lo feliz que estará si deciden celebrar la boda aquí, ella se pirra por las historias románticas…- Seiya les cerró un ojo.- O vienen a buscar un ginecólogo decente?-

Hilde se atoró en su bebida y Frey se sonrojó. Cuando al fin Hilde paró de toser, Frey habló, aunque no podía evitar que le bailoteasen los ojos de risa.

- Oh, Seiya… no, venimos a ver a la Dama Saori y a hablar con ustedes. Tú sabes que los dos tenemos ciertos poderes de videncia, y creemos que debíamos advertirlos de ciertas visiones que hemos estado teniendo.-

- Ay, no.- dijo Seiya, no con disgusto, sino con la resignación del que ve que mañana es lunes y hay que volver a la oficina.- Venga, Frey, si el único dios griego que no nos ha hinchado pelotas vendría a ser… déjame ver… Hestia, la diosa doméstica?-

Hilde movió la cabeza, aunque le sonreía a Seiya.- No creemos que sea un dios. No estamos muy seguros de qué pasa, pero preferimos venir a advertirles. Después de todo, algunos caballeros de oro también tienen dones de videncia, y pensamos que tal vez ellos pudieran ser más hábiles que nosotros.-

- Nadie estaría más encantado que nosotros si fuera falsa alarma, pero…- Frey se apoyó en el respaldo, y cruzó una mirada cómplice con Seiya.- Además, cualquier excusa es buena excusa para traer a Hilde a un lugar donde pueda usar menos ropa.-

- Frey!- exclamó Hilde, sonrojándose, mientras Seiya se echaba a reír.

- Es bueno verlos reunidos. Me hace sentir más tranquila saber que Athena cuenta con semejantes escudos: pero también, saber que se preocupan por Saori como persona. Son buenos chicos.- dijo Hilde, secándose el cabello y trenzando la larga cascada de cabello color plata al salir de una ducha fría. Frey, sentado en la cama del cuarto que les asignasen, sus largas piernas en pantalones de lino más formales color café oscuro y una nueva camisa blanca, asintió, mientras la observaba colocándose un vestido azul oscuro sin mangas para la cena. Seiya los había dejado descansar y anunciado una gran cena, y habían saludado al resto de los caballeros de bronce antes de ir a vestirse, en especial a Hyoga, a quien Hilde había llegado a querer como a un hermano.

- Me da la impresión que ha habido cambios interesantes desde que los vimos por última vez.- dijo Frey, colocándose unos frescos zapatos de verano.

- A qué te refieres?- dijo ella, poniéndose un poco de brillo de labios.

- Creo que Shiryu y Shun son pareja.- Frey la miró parpadear.- Se te está cayendo el labial.-

Hilde lo cerró de golpe para inclinarse hacia Frey.- Pero qué estás diciendo?-

- Hilde, Shun es más gay que Alberich y con eso te digo todo. Pero es un buen chico, me alegra que esté con Shiryu.- dijo Frey, aprovechando para rodear con sus brazos las caderas de la sorprendida Hilda y atraerla hacia sí.- Después de todo ellos comparten todo: no sería raro que estén enamorados unos de otros.-

- Frey… no me arrugues el vestido, Seiya dijo que la cena era en cinco minutos!- Hilde movió la cabeza, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa deslavase su pretendida seriedad.- Frey! Lo digo en serio!-

- Sí, sí.-

- … y hay más en la cocina si quieres.- acabó Saori riendo. Frey e Hilde, cuya explicación de sus visiones se había interrumpido bruscamente ante la llegada de una macedonia de frutas tropicales, algo que no veían jamás en Asgard, pararon de comer y rieron, mientras Shun, que había tenido suficiente de piñas y mangos para toda la vida en la calurosa isla de Andrómeda les ofrecía su platito.

- Perdona.- dijo Frey, dejando su cuchara.- Saori, es bueno volver a verte.- agregó con afecto, mirando directamente a la joven, que a la cabecera de la mesa hacía los honores con la soltura de una joven dueña de casa, risueña y alegre, sin trazas de la cansada muchacha que los chicos Kido habían visto en los últimos días. La llegada de Hilde y Frey la había animado: Saori quería mucho a la joven pareja, y tenía mucho en común con ambos.

- No pensaron que podía ser tal vez un problema local?- dijo Hyoga, con una sequedad que hubiera sido ofensiva si no hubieran reconocido en el fondo su auténtica preocupación por Claire, sola en Asgard. Por ello, Frey no se molestó.

- Estamos seguros de que no. En mi visión aparecía claramente un Cosmos semejante al de Saori, Como sea, es algo a gran escala, y sin embargo muy bueno en ocultarse.- suspiró Hilde.- A nosotros sólo nos rozó, pero estamos seguros que fue un descuido. Y lo que fuera, no estaba cerca: parecía provenir de más allá del mar.-

- El mar… no creerán que Julian Solo estará involucrado?- preguntó Shiryu pensativo, las manos cruzadas.

- No lo creo. Tras que Saori sellase su conciencia, Julian sabe quién es, pero no tiene semejantes poderes. Además, en el fondo es buena persona.- agregó Shun.

- Tú le encuentras un buen lado hasta a Deathmask.-

Shun ignoró a Seiya.- Pero si venía del mar, siempre podríamos preguntarle. Es la otra persona, aparte de Saori, que tiene la capacidad de sentir el Cosmos a escala mundial.-

- Y yo no he sentido nada, excepto…- Saori se apoyó en la silla, la mejilla en su mano, mientras sus ojos suaves se entornaban.-… excepto…-

- Qué, Saori?- preguntó Frey amablemente.

- No estoy segura. Algo como una… desolación lejana ha estado permeando todo… no sé explicarlo, Frey.- susupiró.- Pero al rezar por las noches, me he sentido un poco… me ha costado un poco más. Pensé sólo que estaba más débil, pero…-

- Yo puedo rezar contigo esta noche, si me lo permites.- dijo Hilde, a lo que Saori asintió con afecto. Pero Seiya gruñó.

- Si te sientes débil deberías parar. No ayudarás a nadie, nunca más, si espichas.-

- Gracias por el apoyo, mula con alas.-

- Él siempre tan delicado.-

- Cállate, pato.-

Tras la cena, el grupo se dispersó: Hilde y Saori se dirigieron al observatorio, y los chicos se desperdigaron por la casa, Shun y Hyoga para ver televisión hasta tarde, Seiya no muy lejos de ellos leyendo una revista, y Frey se sentó junto a Shiryu a observar las luces de la ciudad, en la lejanía. A la izquierda de ellos, desde el observatorio, fluía una corriente de Cosmo mezclado, parte dorado y cálido, parte frío y plateado, algo que los cinco sentían sin decir nada.

- Te noto cambiado.- dijo Frey sin mucho preámbulo, mientras Shiryu se acodaba en la balaustrada.- Mejor, más tranquilo.-

Shiryu, que había tenido interesantes pláticas filosóficas con Frey en varias ocasiones, sonrió, mirándolo de soslayo con un es no es de malicia.

- No soy el único.-

- Yo no lo oculto.- dijo Frey repatingándose en el sillón.- Hilde… es todo para mí, Shiryu.-

- Qué cursi te has puesto, sacerdote.- dijo Shiryu riendo.

- No es…- Frey se encogió de hombros.- No es cursilería. No se trata de que piense en ella todo el día o que bese el suelo que ella pise. Simplemente, ella está a mi lado, y yo estoy con ella… comemos, dormimos, rezamos juntos. Ella me complementa. Simplemente… me hace feliz estar con ella.-

- Hilde es una mujer maravillosa.- dijo Shiryu asintiendo.- Es poderosa, pero gentil y compasiva. Tienes mucha suerte, Frey.-

- Shun es un chico encantador.- le retrucó Frey, con voz engañosamente ingenua.

Shiryu lo miró entre su flequillo.- Tan obvio, eh?-

- No tan obvio. Hilde aún no me lo cree.-

- Shun es…- el rostro habitualmente severo del Dragón se relajó visiblemente, y al fin, rió.-… todo para mí.-

- Sus Cosmos se acoplan de maravilla. Siempre pensé que Hyoga y Shun eran demasiado diferentes para estar juntos.- agregó Frey, con un poco de descaro.

- No fue fácil para ninguno.- dijo Shiryu con un gesto algo irritado, antes de que su rostro se calmase.- Hyoga es un buen hombre, y Claire lo ama mucho. –

Frey asintió, pensando en esa nueva energía en la voz de Shiryu. Shun y Shiryu no parecían diferentes, ni se habían tocado frente a él: no había ni una mirada ni una caricia que pudieran acusarlos. Pero cuando los observabas a la vez, había una armonía en sus movimientos, una recién encontrada suavidad que parecía hacerlos parte de una danza privada, a un ritmo que sólo los dos podían escuchar. El mismo brillo anidaba en sus ojos, el sonsonete de una canción en sus voces. Frey se había dado cuenta, porque bastaba con verse a sí mismo con Hilde.

- Me alegra que estén bien, Shiryu. Pero la dama Saori… está un poco pálida para ser verano, no crees?-

- ha estado desmejorándose.- Shiryu movió la cabeza.- Estamos preocupados. Incluso le pedía a Sun Rei que viniera a verla: Saori adora su cocina.- agregó sonriéndole a Frey, aunque había un rictus de preocupación en sus ojos aguamarina.- Casi me gustaría que estuviera relacionado con lo que ustedes sintieron, pero me temo que simplemente el poder de Athena esté consumiéndola, Frey.-

Dicho. Frey sabía que Shiryu lo había pensado mucho tiempo, pero no lo había dicho: sabía que esa frase habría enfurecido a Seiya, asustado a Shun y shockeado a Hyoga. Frey, en cambio, había visto suficiente: tenía ojos calmados al asentir. Pero su gesto era preocupado a la vez que serio.

- No puede ser fácil contener ese inmenso poder.- dijo en voz baja.- Pero creo, Shiryu, que el poder que Hilde y yo sentimos es tan grande como el suyo, y por eso, estamos inquietos. Saori no puede estar debilitada, si se encamina a otra batalla.-

- Tú sabes que ella se preocupa mucho más de ayudar a los dolientes que de ganar batallas. Saori tiene un corazón demasiado amable, pero no puedo criticarla por eso.- dijo Shiryu despacio.- Si viene una batalla, la defenderemos con nuestra vida: pero créeme que es sólo en parte porque es Athena. En gran parte la defendemos… porque es ella.-

- La quieres mucho.-

- No creo que haya alguien capaz de conocerla y no quererla igual.- dijo Shiryu con firmeza, observando el cielo. Frey se enderezó a su lado, y cubrió la mano de Shiryu con la suya.

- Nosotros somos sacerdotes, no guerreros, Shiryu, pero estaremos de su lado. Hilde y yo, y todo el poder que Asgard pueda ofrecer, estará con ustedes para protegerla. Es lo menos que podemos hacer, después de todo.-

- Disculpen…- Shun se detuvo en la puerta ventana. Fue sólo un parpadeo, pero cuando los dos hombres lo miraron, Shun sonreía.- Seiya acaba de descorchar un vino… no quieren venir mientras esperamos a Saori e Hilde? Seguro que les devolverá las fuerzas cuando entren.-

- Iremos enseguida, Shun.- dijo Shiryu, su mirada intensa. Algo en ella tranquilizó a Shun, que asintió, y Frey lo miró inquisitivamente.

- No es nada.-

Hilde se sentó en la cama: su silencio le dijo a Frey lo agotada que estaba. La joven estiró los brazos para desabrochar su vestido, pero Frey lo hizo, deslizándoselo de los hombros y masajeándolos. Hilde se recostó en el cuerpo del hombre, y un momento luego reposaban, lado a lado, Frey aún vestido, la mujer en una sobria camiseta y pantaleta blanca, tendidos en el lecho.

- Fue muy cansador?-

- Es… inspirador. Y aterrorizante.- dijo Hilde en voz muy queda.- Frey, ella es tan fuerte que asusta. Su Cosmo crece sin detenerse, crece hasta que tus ojos ya no pueden abarcarlo, y es hermoso. Pero asusta.-

- Quieres decir que le da su Cosmo a todo el mundo?-

- Dicho suena fácil. Pero Athena va tras cada brizna de hierba, cada animal, cada ser humano… sobre todo los seres humanos… Frey, es tan… detallista, tan afectuosa… yo… me siento tan impotente para ayudarla, Frey. Se da tanto, y yo… yo a duras penas puedo abarcar, menos apoyar, su fuerza…- agregó despacio, cerrando los ojos en su hombro. Los dos se abrazaron, y Hilde recogió las piernas, acomodándose en el cuerpo del joven sacerdote.

- No nos ponemos pijama?-

- mm-mm.-

- Hilde, que estoy vestido.-

- Mmm-mn.-

- No te quedes dormida así… te estoy hablando… Hilde…-

- Sentiste eso?-

- Y ahora despiertas.- dijo Frey, que había dormido parte de la noche vestido y en la misma posición para no molestarla, observando el reloj con esfera luminosa en la mesa de noche.- Son las cuatro de la mañana…-

Hilde, que se había sentado, liberando el brazo adormecido de Frey, que emitió un gruñido al enderezarse, parpadeó con ojos muy abiertos.

- Un Cosmos poderoso ha entrado en la casa. No lo sientes?-

Frey se frotó el cuello.- Sí… pero no es malvado. Es sólo muy fuerte…-

Hilde saltó de la cama, con remarcable agilidad, mientras Frey se enderezaba como un abuelito.

- Eh… si vas bajar…- sonrió Frey, estirándose mientras su espalda crujía.

- Qué? Debe ser un caballero de oro, o alguien que viene a ver a Saori, tiene que saber…-

-… de acuerdo, está bien.- dijo Frey mientras Hilde abría la puerta.- Pero yo de ti me pondría algo. Vale que aquí hace calor, pero…-

- KYAA!- la recatada Hilde volvió a cerrar la puerta, mirando resentida a Frey, antes de cubrirse con los brazos y buscar algo que añadirle a su camisetita y pantaleta. Con tanta dignidad como era posible, se dirigió al closet, mientras Frey, que cazaba sus zapatos, se reía.

El visitante, sentado frente a una taza de café caliente y acompañado por Seiya y Hyoga, no era otro que Mu de Aries, muy diferente a su aspecto habitual con la pesada e imponente armadura de oro. Hilde nunca lo había visto vestido de civil, no con una túnica blanca de hilo y una sobreveste de viaje castaña algo gastada. El largo cabello, del mismo color del de Athena, le caía en guedejas escapadas de un moño descuidado: su sonrisa, aunque cansada, era calmada y amable. Le sonrió a Seiya y Hyoga, y estaba disculpándose por la tardanza de su vuelo: no había querido invocar sus más altos poderes para venir a través del Cosmo, al no querer llamar la atención. Pero había venido, porque necesitaba el consejo de Athena.

La dignidad de Athena no parecía comprometida porque estuviera en bata y zapatillas de verano: al contrario, Mu parecía completamente tranquilo mientras hablaba. Aún mientras fruncía el ceño al relatar los últimos sucesos en Santuario.

- Me temo que una vez más, Santuario se ha teñido de sangre, Dama Saori.-

Hubo un silencio, pendiente de sus palabras. Luego, en el peor momento, Seiya snorted.

- Viniste todo el camino hasta aquí por esa novedad? Te recuerdo que yo dejé mi peso en sangre allí la última vez. Y no empecemos con Shiryu…-

El hielo roto, Mu movió la cabeza, y pareció aliviado, no irritado.

- Se trata de Shaka, mi señora. Él y sus discípulos… sufrieron una especie de ataque. Los encontramos muertos… a casi todos, creemos que Shaka sufre algún tipo de coma, o stasis, pero ni siquiera Dohko ha podido alcanzar su mente. Es por eso que decidí venir a verla, mi señora.-

Saori levantó la cabeza, sus ojos pensativos y algo doloridos.- Debería haber sentido que algo le sucedió a Shaka. Debería haber podido sentirlo, Mu.-

- Considerando el tamaño del Cosmo de Shaka, es sorprendente. Es como que se te pase un elefante en el patio.- cooperó Seiya. Hyoga le pisó el pie con fuerza, en silencio.- EY!-

- Iré de inmediato a verlo, Mu. Partiremos en la mañana, si no estás muy agotado.-

- Claro que no.- dijo Mu de inmediato. Había algo sombreando sus normalmente tranquilos ojos negros al levantarse: su gesto, era un poco menos etéreo, un poco menos majestuoso de lo que los que lo conocían estaban acostumbrados. Saori se acercó y le tomó la cara con un gesto, y Mu pareció relajarse ante su toque: pero mientras los demás se retiraban, Saori le susurró:

- Mu, hay una pena que te carcome. Porqué no me dices qué es para ayudarte?-

- No es nada que deba preocuparla, mi Dama.-

- Todo lo que le ocurra a mis Caballeros me preocupa, Mu. Qué sucede?- Saori miró a Mu, los ojos bajos, pero aún así mantuvo la mejilla apegada contra la mano de Saori, como si necesitara el apoyo, aún contra su voluntad. Cuando Mu la miró, incapaz de hablar, Saori continuó.- Prométeme que me lo dirás cuando estés listo.-

- Sí, mi Dama.-

Hilde se quedó en silencio cuando regresaron, acomodándose en una otomana frente al cielo, que estaba en esa hora gris de poco antes de amanecer. Frey, que bostezó y volvió a la cama, poniéndose unos flojos pantalones de pijama claros gastados, la observó mientras se hundía en las almohadas.

- Qué pasa? Tienes mucho calor para dormir?-

- No, es… no te inquieta lo que dijo el caballero de oro, Frey?-

- No demasiado, la verdad. Pueden hablar todo lo quieran sobre la invulnerabilidad de Santuario, pero la verdad han pasado más cosas allí que en una telenovela mala.- Frey cruzó los brazos, fuertes, aunque no demasiado musculosos, tras la cabeza.- Aunque he oído de Hyoga que Shaka era muy poderoso. Crees que pueda estar relacionado?-

- No lo sé.-

Algo en el tono de Hilde hizo que Frey se enderezara, mirándola. El perfil de Hilde le atrajo, contra el cielo gris: Hilde era bella, pero su belleza era de líneas más que de color. Esa belleza persistiría cuando Hilde fuera anciana, porque no tenía que ver con la carne: eran los huesos mismos los que eran hermosos. Pero cuando se apartaba de él y miraba el cielo así, pensativa, Frey se sentía alejado de ella.

Odiaba eso. Tenían tanto en común que a veces olvidaba que eran dos entes separados: que una vez, habían sido dos personas que no se conocían.

- Ven a la cama. Te vas a helar…- empezó, y se detuvo. Hilde se giró para mirarlo, y snorted, antes de que los dos se echaran a reír. Obviamente la sacerdotisa del hielo no se iba a helar en una noche de sofocante verano: pero Hilde, aún riendo, se levantó para acomodarse a su lado en el lecho, y apoyó su brazo la espalda de Frey, de forma que él, al fin, pudo dormir.

Vino la mañana, encontrando a Frey despierto. Hilde dormía, aparentemente cansada: Frey, despierto con el sol, se vistió en silencio, observando el cielo celeste y ya caluroso. Desde su ventana vio en el jardín al caballero de oro que llegara la noche anterior, sentado aparentemente distraído junto a una fuente, muy quieto. La brisa tibia arrancaba hebras de su moño bajo, y su reflejo era muy quieto. El caballero levantó ojos que eran extrañamente sombríos, y Frey se sintió atravesado por esa mirada, aunque dudaba que pudiera verlo a esa distancia. Aunque quién sabía qué era imposible o no para el Cosmos de un caballero dorado?

Frey nunca había sido un guerrero: sus manos eran de curador, de consejero y sacerdote. Su valor no era menos grande, ni su comprensión menos lúcida: pero su sendero siempre había sido el que te permite comprender, convencer y amar a tu enemigo más que el que combate hasta la muerte. El enorme poder de los Caballeros de Athena, muy superior a los de los seguidores de otros dioses, lo impresionaba: pero también le parecía un desperdicio que semejante inmenso poder, que podía curar y sanar, fuera utilizado casi por completo en la destrucción.

Hilde creía más que él en la guerra: como una valquiria elegida, Hilde podía combatir con una fiereza que a él le era ajena, pero que estaba temperada por el juicio y la misericordia. Pero los caballeros de oro…

Frey apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro de Hilde, no deseando despertarla, y dejó la habitación con pasos leves. Bajó la gran escalinata de la mansión Kido abrochándose la delgada camisa de lino, y tras refrescarse, salió al patio, cuyas flores se abrían en un perfume embriagador aún tan temprano. Bajo el poder del Cosmo de Saori, los árboles y plantas del jardín eran hermosos y sanos, creciendo en profusión de colores. Saori amaba la vida, y Frey pensó por un momento en cuánto amaría Hilde un lugar así de vida y color en sus pálidos dominios, pero como sin duda consideraría que usar Cosmo en mantener un jardín vivo frívolo. Hilde, que era tan estricta a veces, tan contenida, y sin embargo, tan cálida en su amor por él.

El caballero de oro seguía sentado junto a la fuente, su largo cabello claro casi rozando la superficie del agua. No se volvió al sentirlo llegar, aunque Frey estaba seguro de que lo había sentido a la distancia. Avanzó, mientras la brisa arremolinaba unas hojas y las llevaba al agua, cristalina, que trazó círculos en su superficie acristalada cuando las hojas se posaron la suavidad de palomas.

- Buenos días.- dijo, la brisa cálida para él.- Espero no interrumpir nada.-

El hombre se volvió, y Frey tuvo un sobresalto. No se había dado cuenta de cuán joven y delicado era su rostro: parecía un muchacho, aunque sus ojos eran sabios y cansados, y tristes, tristes. Tenía una belleza juvenil, sin líneas angulares, sin ninguna aspereza: su rostro, limpio como el de un niño, parecía demasiado dulce para ser el de un guerrero. Su rostro, bien mirados, era mucho más suave que el rostro frío y aguzado de Hilde. Los enormes ojos oscuros eran cálidos, a pesar de su tristeza, y Frey se encontró deseando de un modo extraño ahuyentar ese sufrimiento. No era extraño: él era un sacerdote y curador: estaba en su naturaleza dedicar su vida a luchar contra el dolor.

- Buenos días, caballero.- dijo el hombre llamado Mu. Hombre? Frey no estaba seguro. Su cuerpo parecía demasiado grácil, demasiado delicado: el mismo Frey tenía hombros fuertes y su alta estatura de norteños huesos grandes lo hacía perfectamente masculino, mientras que el caballero de oro tenía la belleza esbelta y frágil de un adolescente, tan suave que era andrógino. Cómo podía ser tan poderoso?- Mi nombre es Mu.- dijo con sencillez. No necesitaba enumerar sus títulos ni su poder: y su Cosmo no impresionaba, discreto y gentil como la misma brisa de verano. Frey asintió, con la sensación de oberservar un lago que, a pesar de su tranquila superficie, era insondable.

- Pensé que estaría descansando, tras su llegada anoche…- dijo Frey con alguna torpeza, observando que no había ni ojeras ni rojez desfigurando esos ojos oscuros y bellos. Pero Mu sonrió amablemente.

- Esta mañana es mejor que una buena noche de sueño.- dijo, mirando alrededor, aspirando el aroma a la savia tibia y a flores frescas. Frey asintió, sentándose a su lado.

- Soy Frey de Asgard.- dijo, haciendo el ademán de estrecharle la mano. Mu la tomó, pero no la apretó: la piel era suave como la seda, sin rastros de asperezas ni heridas. No parecía la mano de un guerrero.- Sí, es cierto, estos jardines… son muy agradables.-

- Están imbuidos del poder de la diosa.- dijo Mu serenamente, mirando alrededor. Frey vio una luz de entusiasmo, de auténtica adoración en sus ojos, y se conmovió.- cada flor, cada brizna de pasto, está impregnado de su amor por la Tierra y de su preocupación por nosotros. Es… como el vientre materno para nosotros. Es como estar en sus brazos.- dijo con ternura. Frey lo miró: el amor y la adoración de Mu parecían tan intensos, tan definitivos, que creyó percibir trazas de un amor humano en lo que parecía un amor divino. Pero el rostro de Mu, que observaba el cielo, era tranquilo, y cuando lo miró de pronto, lo sobresaltó.

- También has venido a ver a la Dama Saori, Frey de Asgard? Qué has venido a pedirle?- agregó. Frey sintió una muy leve hostilidad en su voz, pero sonrió, comprendiéndola: con su intenso amor por la Dama, era humano que no deseara que la Dama se agotase ofreciendo favores y apoyo a desconocidos.

- Vinimos con la esperanza de ofrecerle un servicio, señor Mu. Mi compañera y yo somos sacerdotes de Odín, y podemos percibir los cambios en los tiempos. Y creemos que una fuerte oscuridad amenaza a la Dama, por lo que viajamos de inmediato para advertirle.-

El rostro de Mu se suavizó, cargado de agradecimiento y de algo de contricción.- Perdónmene, Frey. Se lo agradezco, en nombre de todos los caballeros de oro.-

- No es nada. La Dama Saori es…- Frey calló, y agitó la cabeza: Mu lo entendía, oh, a la perfección.- Sólo queremos ayudar.-

Mu le sonrió. Frey nunca pudo analizar porqué se le quedó grabada esa sonrisa, en una mañana luminosa, en un jardín soleado: pero nunca olvidó cuánta inocencia en esa sonrisa parecía desmentir la sabiduría de los ojos oscuros.

- Buenos días, Mu, Frey.- dijo una voz alegre, y los dos se sobresaltaron, tras haberse quedado un momento capturados en la mirada del otro. Hubo un rumor entre los arbustos, y Shun los saltó con gracia, vestido con un simple buzo gris de jogging, transpirado y sonriente tras su ejercicio matutino. – Qué temprano te levantaste, Mu. Me imaginé que estarías agotado tras ese viaje. Saori dijo que hablaría con nosotros al desayuno: creo que quiere ir a ver a Shaka, de inmediato. Pero está muy preocupada por lo que tú le contaste, Frey, y quería pedirte a ti a Hilde bque hablen con Julian Solo, para ver si él capta algo en sus dominios. Después de todo, dijeron que venía del mar.-

- Cómo sabes todo eso?- dijo Mu, que parecía conocer muy bien a Shun.

- Me fui a meter a su cama al amanecer.- dijo Shun sonriendo. Frey se atoró en su propia saliva, pero Shun se echó a reír.- No sean malpensados, me gusta regalonear un poco con ella por las mañanas. Mi Cosmo ayuda a descansarla, y Shiryu siempre es un cadáver hasta mediodía… siempre le llevo un jugo de frutas y la despierto, a ella también le gusta que la abrace.-

Mu, que parecía estarse tragando un ladrillo, lo miró con las cejas alzadas.- Shun, que es Athena!- barbotó. Estaba claro que Mu se hubiera cortado una mano antes de ponérsela familiarmente encima a Athena, qué decir de meterse en su cama.

- Pero se ve linda con camisola.- dijo Shun encogiéndose de hombros, una profunda ternura en sus ojos. Frey se echó a reír, y Mu los miró como si no saber entre reír también o retarlos los dos a duelo.

- Shun!- exclamó una voz. Los tres se volvieron, más por la súbita oleada de frío y miedo en el Cosmo que por la voz que había gritado. Pero fue la urgencia, el temor en la voz de Seiya los hizo echar a correr entre los arriates como tres pájaros de presa, porque el miedo en el más valiente de los caballeros sólo podía tener una fuente.

Aunque de fijo no se esperaban el espectáculo que los recibió cuando abrieron la puerta de la cocina con estrépito. Mu ahogó una exclamación: Frey se cubrió la boca mientras Shun se arrojaba adelante y caía de rodillas ante Saori, a la que Seiya y Hyoga sostenían.

La mujer a la que llamaban diosa estaba de rodillas en las blancas baldosas, su pelo húmedo de sudor cubriéndola la cara. Shun lo apartó con ternura, y Frey pudo ver que Saori temblaba, su piel con la pátina de la tiza, su cuerpo envuelto en una bata temblando violentamente mientras la sacudían arcadas violentas y vomitaba agua en los brazos de sus amigos.

- Saori! Por el amor de Sivah, qué te pasa?- dijo Shun, oprimiéndola contra su pecho.- Pero si estabas bien en la mañana…!? Qué…?!-

- No lo sé…- la voz de ella era temblorosa, ahogada.- Me volví a dormir, tuve una pesadilla y desperté… desperté mareada… vine a buscar agua y…-

- Se desplomó.- dijo Hyoga, que mantenía el control con firmeza en esos casos.- Saori, recuerdas haber comido algo o…-

- Si me permiten…- dijo Frey, arrodillándose junto a los demás. Sólo entonces parecieron recordar que Frey era un curador: Shun depositó a la lacia Saori en sus brazos, y Frey miró a ojos oscuros tan semejantes a los de Mu, enmarcados por oscuras pestañas, que estaban bordeados de lágrimas.

Frey supo de inmediato que no se trataba de una indigestión o un tifus, ni una infección ni un virus. Su Cosmo, que era fresco y sereno, envolvió celeste a Saori, y sintió, más que vio, el asalto que su Cosmo había sufrido. Saori había sido atacada, por algo tan poderoso y ponzoñoso como una cobra: y el ataque había sido rápido y brutal, pero inefectivo, y el Cosmo de Saori había rechazado a su atacante con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora se purgaba se ese toque oscuro, violentando su cuerpo, intentando vaciarse de todo lo que esa sombra hubiese tocado.

Pero ante semejante choque de Cosmos, como podía ella no haberlo sentido? Cómo podía no saber que había estado bajo semejante ataque?

- Estará bien, sólo tienes que descansar.- dijo con suavidad. Los demás parecieron aliviados, y Frey levantó a la pálida Saori en sus brazos con facilidad, en el mismo momento en que Shiryu e Hilde entraban en la cocina, a medio vestir, pálidos y preocupados.

- Saori? Qué ocurre? Frey?- preguntó Shiryu, acercándose. Frey miró a Hilde, y a Tatsumi, que se retorcía las manos en la puerta, y asintió.

- Pueden ayudarme a acostarla? Sólo necesita descanso.-

- Pero… S-Shaka…- empezó Saori, alzando la cabeza débilmente.

- Ni hablar de eso: necesitarás al menos dos días para recuperarte.- dijo Frey con la autoridad de un médico. – Shun, Hilde, pueden ayudarme?-

Un rato luego, Saori dormía, limpia y arreglada gracias a los cuidados de Tatsumi, y Shun dormitaba a los pies de su cama, el cosmo suave y curador del caballero de Andrómeda suavizando esas heridas, el fresco y poderoso de Hilde bajando la fiebre, calmando el dolor como una compresa helada, sentada a la cabecera de la cama. Frey cerró la puerta, para encontrar a Mu, Seiya y los demás en círculo, tensos y nervioso, hablando, Shiryu aún en bata.

- Estará bien. Sufrió un ataque muy poderoso. Pero lo que haya sido, no logró penetrar: sólo la hirió en el Cosmos, que se está curando en este mismo momento.- dijo con voz tranquila.- No tengo duda alguna, ni Hilde la tiene tampoco, de que es la presencia que nosotros sentimos.-

- Y no creo que se arriesgado suponer que algo que lastimó a Saori puede fácilmente haber noqueado a Shaka.- dijo Hyoga con sequedad.

- Es más lógico que pensar en dos atacantes diferentes con tal poder. Y mucho menos aterrador.- dijo Shiryu moviendo la cabeza.

- Lo que sea que haya sido, es aterrador.- dijo Seiya.- Cómo corno no sentimos nada? Cómo demonios no nos dimos cuenta?- exclamó, dando un puñetazo a la pared, que crujió.

- Seiya, la casa!- bramó Hyoga.

- Cállate, pato!-

- No creo que la Dama esté en condiciones de viajar.- dijo Frey moviendo la cabeza.- Pero yo puedo ir a ver al señor Shaka, y quizá pueda ayudar.-

- Tú ayudar a Shaka?- dijo Hyoga con cierta acidez.- No te ofendas, Frey, pero no creo…-

A Hyoga lo interrumpió Mu, que para el desconcierto de los demas, hincó una rodilla ante Frey.

- Frey, en nombre de todos los caballeros de oro te agradezco lo que has hecho hoy por la dama, a ti y a Hilde de Asgard. Ahora que toda fuerza es inútil, tu generosidad me conmueve. No me atrevo a pedirte que ayudes a Shaka, pero quiero que sepas que si puedes hacerlo, cuentas con toda mi confianza y mi gratitud.-

Hubo un silencio sorprendido ante las palabras anacrónicas y formales, pero sentidas, de Mu. Frey comprendió que a pesar de su tradicionalismo, Mu estaba profundamente sacudido por el ataque a Saori, e impotente. Y fue con su mayor gentileza que estrechó su mano.

- Haré todo lo que pueda, señor Mu.-

- Yo iré con ustedes.- dijo Shiryu. – Que Seiya y Hyoga se queden con la dama, con Shun, y si Hilda pudiese…-

- No querrá dejar a Saori en este momento.- dijo Frey con seguridad.- Su poder puede ayudarla. Y puede comunicarse conmigo en cualquier momento, si es necesario.-

Los demás parecían soberanamente molestos, pero Frey adivinó que se debía a que, acostumbrados a proteger ellos a Saori, la idea de sentirse impotentes e incapaces de protegerla los enfurecía.

- Y que hay de Julián Solo?-

- Qué con él?-

- Que Saori quería que fuéramos a cuestionar a ese miserable gay.- dijo Seiya con sequedad.

- Hilde y Shun podrían ir. Shun es muy bueno leyendo a la gente y Hilde lo conoce.-

- Y nosotros somos dos Cosmo-feliz cabezas calientes, no tienes que decirlo.- dijo Hyoga esbozando una sonrisa.

- Digamos que tienen tendencia a polvodiamantear a la gente y preguntar después?-

- Oh, no perdamos tiempo con ese idiota, yo lo hago cantar, déjenme unos minutos con él…-

- Córtala, Seiya.- dijo Hyoga riendo.- Mira, nunca entendí porqué le tienes tanta ojeriza a Julian. Después de todo, ya que estamos, podrías tenérsela a Hilde también: los dos fueron controlados por Poseidón, los dos…-

- Hilde no trató de acostarse con Saori!- ladró Seiya.

- Una pena, yo hubiera mirado…- soltó Shun antes de cubrirse la boca y ponerse rojo, mirando a Shiryu asustado.- Dije eso en voz alta?-

- Sí.- dijo Shiryu beatíficamente.- Pero lo estábamos pensando todos.-

( Imagen mental grupal) Mmmm…

- Yo no.- dijo Frey riendo.- Saori es mucha competencia…-

- La Dama está descansando, la acomodé un poco y le cambié camisón, también la refresqué con esponja…- Hilde, de pie en el vano de la puerta del dormitorio, parpadeó.- Porqué tienen esas caras?-


End file.
